


I Now Pronounce You Chuck, Chucky, and Chuck E.

by Samandrielwasgood



Category: Chuck E. Cheese's Animatronic Shows, Hockey RPF, adam sandler - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Sex, Chuck E. Cheese's, Cock Rings, Crack, Don't worry its not the real mouse, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Prizes, Real people, Threesome, Wedding, hockey references, sandals, theres sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samandrielwasgood/pseuds/Samandrielwasgood
Summary: Alex Galchenyuk and his best friend, Adam Sandler, go to Chuck E. Cheese's for Alex's 24th birthday. One thing leads to another, and it turns out to be the best birthday ever.





	I Now Pronounce You Chuck, Chucky, and Chuck E.

It all started when he turned 24. For his birthday, his best friend, Adam took him to Chuck E Cheese. Alex Galchenyuk was a centre (kind of) for the Montreal Canadiens. He was excited to finally go to Chuck E Cheese for his birthday. Adam Sandler had been his best friend for 22 years. They did everything together from that moment they met in the park. When Chucky turned 18, is when it all changed. The looks, the feelings, everything changed when Chucky became old enough. He developed deep and emotional feelings for Adam, but could never say anything. Adam was too busy and too attractive for Alex. He was nervous. But he couldn’t wait to spend the entire day with Adam at Chuck E Cheese. He had never been there before, and Adam had promised him they could go for his birthday.  
When they got there, Chucky was overwhelmed with all the games. Adam grabbed his hand and led him around, showing him the different games and the possible prizes they could win. Chucky felt like a child again, reminding him of when he and Adam use to hang out when they were younger. He couldn’t help but blush when Adam would put his arms around him as they played games. He had felt so happy. It was like all his dreams were coming true.  
But that all truly changed when it was time for pizza and cake. When it was time for Chuck E’s special song, Alex knew his life was changed for the better. Chuck E started to sing to him and all Chucky could do is watch and stare. He looked in awe as Chuck E put an arm around him for the pictures. He put his hand on Chuck E’s chest, “thanks for making my birthday so sick. I’m here with my friend Adam Sandler. You should stay for a bit longer. It would mean a lot…” he moved his hand down to his hip, “to me.”  
Chuck E looked down at Chucky’s hand, “I’ve never….done this before.” he licked his lips (under the mask.)  
“That’s ok.” He hummed and moved a little closer, “We can go as slow as you want.”  
“Ok.” He smiled, and even though Chucky couldn’t see it, he could hear it in his voice. Chuck E wrapped his arms around his waist and Chucky felt content.  
“I’m starting to feel left out over here.” Adam frowned.  
“Oh. Adam… Maybe the three of us could… go somewhere?” He looked up at Chuck E.  
“I like the sound of that.” Chuck E hummed and pulled Adam into his arms as well, “We could… Take this party to the back.”  
“Yeah. That would be great. Are you ok with that Adam?” Chucky smiled, putting an arm around Adam.  
“I’m ok with anything you want to do.” Adam smiled softly and put a hand on Chucky’s face.  
Adam and Chucky had had sex before. Only once though, and it was when they were drunk. It was an amazing experience and they never talked about it because they didn’t want to bring those weird feelings to light.  
The kids around the place were screaming and yelling, trying to get a picture or talk to Chuck E.  
“Hey. This is MY birthday party, bitch!” he said to a little boy, “come on Chuck E.”  
“I have my office in the back.” Chuck E licked his lips. The three of them went to the back.  
Chuck E glanced over at Adam, “how about we give the birthday boy a show first?” he asked, reaching to take the mask off.  
“No! Mask stays on!” Chucky said quickly, “I want the mask. It’s what I find sexy about you.”  
“Oh. Okay.” Chuck E looked at Adam, who already had all of his clothes off. Adam Sandler’s dick was fucking huge. It was bigger than his sandals (which were still on).  
Chuck E pulled off his own clothes slow and teasing. Chucky’s mouth watered at the sight of Adam’s and Chuck E’s cocks. “Fuck. You both have beautiful cocks. Want both of you in my mouth.”  
“Yeah? I bet you do. Always so desperate for a cock in your mouth.” Adam smirked and moved so he could stroke Chuck E’s dick.  
Chuck E moaned softly and stroked Adam’s dick as well.  
Chucky’s jaw dropped, feeling his dick strain against his jeans. “C’mon guys. I wanna taste you both.”  
“Do you think we should give the birthday boy what he wants?” Chuck E hummed and licked his lips (still under the mask).  
“I think so.” Adam bit his lip as they moved closer to Chucky, “He’s so desperate to taste our special surprises.”  
“I want to taste that vanilla ice cream.” Chucky got on his knees and started sucking their dicks until he did get their creamy goodness, “and now I want you guys to slap shot your dicks into my ass.”  
Then the two took turns fucking Chucky like the birthday boy he was. He fell in love with Chuck E from the moment his human/mouse cock was in his perky ass.  
When they were all done, Chucky’s ass was full of cum. He had been fucked so many times that he felt like he could cash it in for a prize.  
He panted, “that was amazing. I’m in love with you both.” He smiled, “Adam, Chuck E. This has been the greatest birthday of my life. I want you guys to know that.”  
“Good. We have been planning this for a long time. I love you too, Alex. Ever since we had sex that one time I loved you.” Adam smiled lovingly.  
“I love you two too. My dick longs for both of you.” Chuck E felt himself crying (under the mask) as he got on his knees. He took off his cock ring, “will BOTH of you marry me? I’d be the happiest mouse in the world.”  
“YES!!” Adam and Alex said together.  
Twenty Four was a magic number. He didn’t know how magical this birthday truly was until three months later. 

Three months later!

Alex Galchenyuk was adjusting his tie. He took a deep breath. It was the day of his wedding and he wasn’t sure how to be prepared. He was wearing his Canadiens jersey as well as some khaki shorts. He paced around his suite as he waited to meet his soon to be husbands at the altar.  
“Are you ready Chucky?” His buddy and teammate Nikita Scherbak smiled as he peeked into the room.  
“Yeah. I’m ready.” Chucky took a deep breath and went out into the hall. “Thanks for being here for me buddy.”  
“It’s no problem buddy. Now go out there and marry the loves of your life.” Nikita smiled and headed to the main Hall, “I’ll meet you down there with Nail, Alright buddy?”  
He followed Nikita to the main hall and waited anxiously for his cue to walk down the aisle. The music started and Chucky took a deep breath before walking down the aisle. Tears formed in his eyes upon seeing Adam and Chuck E waiting for him. Adam was wearing sandals and Chuck E had on his best mask and tux. They looked so handsome together and it made him so happy. He was so happy to be marrying the best men in the world.  
He spotted Nail and Nikita giving him thumbs up by the altar and smiled.  
They went through their vows and the rest of whatever happens at a wedding. It was amazing and there was good food (that Chuck E was not allowed to eat due to the mask). Then after the wedding was time for their intense threesome sex.  
This was the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like, comment, subscribe, and turn on notifications to enter my gift card giveaway!


End file.
